Users of computing devices may view electronic documents on said computing devices. Computing devices may include touchscreen devices. Users may manipulate which section of the electronic document is shown by providing input to the computing device. Input may include using a device such as a mouse or keyboard, or it may include a tactile motion upon a touchscreen.